


Dancing on the Precipice

by Le_Roi_Ecureuil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Military Background, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil
Summary: Despite everything I'd ever been told, I knew that I could never have her. Should we ever be together, I would surely lose her. Unless, just maybe, I took a risk.





	1. Chapter 1

Hands locked behind my head, I was resting on the gentle slope of the hill and looking skyward. It wasn’t quite summer yet, so there were still plenty of clouds to go around. They came in all shapes and sizes. Some were fluffy and full, others were wispy and free. 

A peaceful air settled over me, filling me with a sense of contentment. My mind ran and my body was still for once. It was nice for a change of pace. 

Someone came up next to me and settled down. There could only be one person to join me at this time of day and I glanced over at Audrey. She was wearing a smart pair of slacks and a dress shirt today. Although, the air of professionalism dissipated when she leaned back on her palms to join in my sky-gazing. 

With a hum, I redirected my attention to the sky. “You ever just look up at the clouds and wonder what it must be like?” I asked as a way of greeting. Thoughts buzzed under my skin. Feelings too, the way they always did whenever she drew near. 

I chose to ignore those for now.

Her voice was soft and playful, the sort of affection that she only reserved for me. She teased, “Are you trying to make some poetic line or something?”

Shaking my head, I twisted my body to face hers. She turned and looked back at me as well. Her hazel eyes were glimmering with amusement and something more tender. A knot swelled in my throat and I chuckled quietly. “No, I’m serious. Imagine a life where you’re constantly the same thing, but you’re constantly being forced into something else until you just go full circle and keep it going. The whole water cycle is a trip, I swear,” I explained, waiting as she turned towards me. 

She took my hand and I ran my thumb over the back of her knuckles. It was a silent question. _Are you okay?_ The smile I got in return was all the answer I needed.

“Where do you come up with half of this stuff?” She chuckled before releasing me to roll back on my back and further ruffle my blazer. If her voice was like the sweetest honey, then her laugh was everything right in the world. “I swear, it’s like your train of thought got taken over and replaced with an out of control fighter jet.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” I asked, smirking to myself. We both knew that it wasn’t meant as an insult necessarily, but I wouldn’t mind if it was as long as it came from her.

“I don’t really know, maybe?”

Humming an answer, I wiggled my shoulders to bury myself ever deeper into the soft grass. Everything was just so cool and amazing that drowsiness had my eyelids drooping. Audrey’s hand had somehow slid into my hair and stroked through the neat chestnut locks. It was like a wordless agreement between the two of us and we just sat together like that for a while. 

This wasn’t an everyday occurrence, but it happened often enough that we just naturally fell into it. Even before we had this, we were just naturally incredibly close. She was arguably my best friend, I could tell her anything. Neither of us could work as well without the other, it had been that way since college, when we met. Before I was able to fall asleep, I remembered something.

“You never answered my question, you know?” I murmured thoughtfully, cracking my eyes open to look up at her. 

She smiled something sweet at that. Her hand still working, scratching gently behind the ears and massaging the scalp. “About the cloud thing?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, leaning into the touch.

She was quiet for a moment, thinking. Her hand pulled away and I listened to her shifting off to my side. She answered, “Well, I guess it would end up just being entirely draining and pointless, but some lives are like that. Why?”

“I think about it a lot. Being caught in a somewhat endless loop, getting little bits torn away from you constantly and picking up different bits until you’re completely unrecognizable,” I confessed sitting up on my elbows to look at her. 

Obviously, this wasn’t good enough, as she leaned over me, bracing herself on either side of my waist. Hazel eyes were soft on mine and onyx locks fell before them ever so slightly, not quite long enough to reach. Bracing up, I brushed the stray hairs back into place and my hand settled briefly on her cheek. A brief feeling of courage went through me. She was so beautiful.

“What kind of plans do you have tonight?” I asked, tracing the line of her jaw tentatively. 

There was something I couldn’t quite place in her tone. Though there was a notable hesitance there that made my eyebrow raise slightly. “Actually, I was planning on going to dinner with this guy tonight.” It wasn’t necessarily unusual in itself. But it was the way that she was looking at me that had me unnerved. 

It was like she was asking me for permission to go almost. Or she was waiting for me to do something? 

“ _Was_ or are?” I asked softly, drawing my hand away to wait for her response. This was different. Sure, there were times where she’d gone on dates in the past, but they were never anything that could remotely be considered serious. She’d usually just stay through dinner, unless it was especially unbearable, and then come over to watch a movie or drink. It was the hesitance with which she spoke that was leading me to press.

I wasn’t sure what I expected. Maybe a plea that I make plans so she could cancel. Maybe an offer to hang out later. “Well that depends on what you’re going to ask me.” I didn’t expect her to press back. 

A brief anger flashed through me and I wiggled out from under her slightly. My tone was short and crisp.

“Don’t worry about it, I guess, I’ll just be waiting for you to knock on my door later tonight. Should I even bother making up the couch?” Recently, when we drank we ended up just sharing my bed and waking up in each-other’s arms. Which, while pleasant, led to a longing that I couldn’t just act on. It was all too risky.

Her eyes narrowed with hurt and she leaned back. “Maybe I should just go. Bye, Alex.” She moved to get up and I regretted the words almost immediately. 

“Audrey…” _…don’t go. I love you, I need you._ Though the rest of the sentence died in my throat when she turned to regard me with something dangerously akin to hope. My mind blanked and I opened my mouth to force the remaining words out. 

Her whole body was facing me, promising her whole attention. “Yes?”

The action had my teeth clenching as I couldn’t manage, lamely finishing, “… It’s nothing, have a safe drive home.”

“Right,” she said sadly, walking back to the parking lot that was just a few yards from where we were laying. 

I couldn’t do anything but watch as she left. She got in her car and drove away to commence her night. Why did I act that way? I could see how much she wanted an out. Why couldn’t I just offer her one?

“Stupid!” I snarled at myself, hitting my head with the flesh of my palms. Tears snuck twin tracks down my cheeks. Standing seemed to take a lot more energy and I fell onto my back. Fists clenched, I slammed them down against the grass in a fit of anger. “Why can’t you just say it? We both know that she’d feel the same, so what are you so afraid of?”

I didn’t need someone to answer that. I already knew. Neither of us could say it or it would’ve torn us apart. Not for a lack of love, but for too much of it. We would worry too much that we’d hurt the other. The paranoia would be in and of itself, our downfall. 

“Dammit, Alex,” I whispered hoarsely, accepting what I’d just lost. Deep within myself, I knew she wasn’t coming home to me tonight. Still, I would wait until I was proven wrong. The resolve was enough to convince me to get my shit together and go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, my inner thoughts won the battle. It seemed so long ago since we’d had that argument. Since then, it felt as though there were a subtle chasm between us. Both parties were toeing the line with each passing day. Then, dancing along the line as days turned into weeks, turned into months. 

When one night for dinner turned into dates, turned into spending the night, I tried to convince myself it was over. I couldn’t, of course. But it made it easier when I did occasionally see her outside of work. During our time in the office, other people wouldn’t have noticed the drift if they weren’t careful. But every day, I was reminded that I had missed an opportunity along the way.

It was notable in the gentle brushes and contact that had my spine stiffening. The hugs farewell that lingered just a touch too long. The pain that couldn’t be hidden from my gaze completely.

Still, I nodded and smiled when she ran through the previous night’s activities with James Cobra. Listened when she talked about how her father and his were practically planning their wedding already. It’d be good for business, she’d say, James’ father is a big shot and might just be the publicity we need to get on the map. 

Our nights together grew few and far between, something always seeming to come up. It wasn’t fair. I’d begun to lose her and the slowest way possible as well. Day by day, she was just a little more distant, a little more hesitant to enter my embrace.

She’d flinch away if I’d approach her a little too excitably. Stray marks littered her body just underneath her collar and where her shirt covered. Occasionally, she’d walk into work wearing shades and keep them on because her head was allegedly hurting that day.

On the rare occasion that I used to hang out with her around him, I grew sick with disgust. He was a sleaze ball and a fuckboy. Always touching her in some possessive way and flashing a smile that said he knew exactly what he was doing. 

I couldn’t deal with it for much longer. Couldn’t hold out.

Today was a Friday. With the weekend held just above our heads, time was seeming to speed up just a touch after lunch. However, the rest of the day had passed like any other would’ve. Except today, I went through the rest of my work silently, not even looking up at her. She was equally quiet, but I could tell that she wanted to say something. There was just nothing for us to talk about. 

Normally, the silence would encompass us in a comfortable cloud. I’d steal a glance at her here and there, convince myself that she was, in fact, here with me. She’d catch me and smile knowingly before returning to work.

Today was just too much. I couldn’t keep up this act much more, it was killing me. Watching her come into our office with bruises just hidden by her shirt or a shiner every now and then. Every time she had some excuse, but here lately, they’d frequented her body more and more. Ever since she had moved in with that jackass Cobra. 

He flashed her around like she was some prize to be won. When I was ever around them both, he was between the two of us. Reeking of sleaze and the telltale hint of booze giving away everything that I’d ever need to know. I couldn’t lie to her or myself any longer. 

But for the sake of pretending everything was normal, I could at least try. Still though, my patience was wearing thin and I couldn’t keep up the act forever. It was only a matter of time before she saw right through me and left. 

As I was packing up my bag and sliding my computer into its case, she asked if she could come over.

I couldn’t help it as I froze. My immediate thought was to brush it off, which is what I tried to do. “I thought you had a date with James,” I commented, slinging my backpack around my shoulder and patting my pocket to make sure I had my keys. 

“Why are you acting like this?” One glance screamed of how she felt. Hurt. Abandoned. Betrayed. My heart shattered into a million pieces. It was like looking in a mirror. 

She chose this life, nothing I could say now could stop it. She was stubborn like that. It was one of the things I loved the most about her. My shoulders drooped and I couldn’t force a smile as I claimed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The lie was so transparent that I thought it was a piece of polished glass.

“This,” she exclaimed, gesturing to both of us, “all of this! You won’t even look at me anymore, and you aren’t even talking to me!”

A pang of guilt ran through me. I was pushing her away because I was afraid she would leave me. How typical is that of me? Still, I couldn’t tell her how I really felt or even this would be over. I just had to convince her that it was fine. That I could be fine with just this.

“We’re talking right now, aren’t we?” Playing coy was never really my specialty, but right now it was all I had.

She apparently agreed, as she took to her feet and slammed her hands on the desk. Her hazel eyes burned and she yelled, “This isn’t talking and you know it! Please just tell me what’s wrong!” Concern was there among the irritation the way it always was. But I couldn’t just let that happen. 

Just like I couldn’t help the irritation growing in myself. I was so sick of lying and trying to pretend that I was okay with her leaving. Even if I had no sway, say or jurisdiction. I just wanted her. All of her. 

Knowing that I wasn’t the last person to touch her was poisoning me from the inside out. And knowing that the last person to touch her was likely the same person who gave her those bruises was a fate worse than death.

“There’s nothing wrong!” I growled as I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands together.

“Stop lying to me!” She swung around our desk and stood before me. If she wasn’t two inches shorter, it might’ve been intimidating. Instead, I met her gaze as steadily as I always did. I definitely didn’t search for that one spot of bright green just in the edge of her gaze that I absolutely adored. There was no way.

Snapping, I crossed my arms and rolled my shoulders back. She knew that I was physically stronger. My feet spread about shoulder width and I raised my voice to just a couple notches under hers. It carried and got lost in the room’s echo when I said, “Maybe I am and maybe I’m fucking not, what’s it matter to you anyways?”

She just stared. I could read her just like I used to, nothing had changed so drastically between us that I couldn’t tell what she thought at a glance. And in that one glance I could tell that she was shattering from my words. This was going to ruin everything. I was going to lose her, but my own doing. Better than having her taken from me, right? 

My throbbing heart and aching head screamed otherwise. 

“What?” she asked in a cracked voice. Disbelief was all over her. Tears appeared in hazel eyes, a place where they never belonged.

“Am I not speaking clearly? What does it matter to you? You’re not mine and I’m not yours, that’s just it, Audrey,” I snarled, getting fed up and feeling my fists clench at my sides. Tears sprung to my eyes to the point where I couldn’t really see clearly. I was shaking violently. 

Still, I had to stand my ground before I broke.

I didn’t have to be able to see to hear the heartache in her voice. Nor in her touch as her hand grazed my cheek, thumb wiping at tears. “How can you just go and say that like it’s nothing?” she whispered.

Knocking her hand away, I choked back a sob. My anger burned just as it had before it all exploded. “Because that’s what it is, isn’t it? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you’re mine. Tell me that you don’t want James, that you never wanted James. James who got money and all of Daddy's approval. James who can give you children. Who doesn’t have the same fuck-ups you know for a fact that I have.” 

She stood speechless, unable to process what I just said. My chest felt infinitely lighter but my heart sunk. Wiping a hand across my eyes, I took a hesitant step backwards to brace myself against the wall. Unbidden, a laugh sprung from my chest, though it was humorless and cold. “That’s what I thought.”

Turning to go, I pushed around the far side of the desk and stalked over to the door. I wouldn’t even have hesitated if not for her voice.

“Alex, wait!” She couldn’t do this to me, I couldn’t take it. 

My hands were clenched in balls of rage, shoulders rolled inwards. If I looked backwards I wouldn’t be able to stop. There was just no way that I could hold on for so long. I would lose myself along with her. “No, go enjoy your perfect life with your _perfect_ boyfriend who can’t do you any wrong.” At least this way, I could pretend.

I could pretend it was my fault. That I could just fix myself and move along.

That I could pretend like she didn’t love me. That she hadn’t ever shown how much she loved me in every tender caress, every lonely night spent together, holding on to each other. Every drunken make out and every feather light kiss on the forehead to try and explain what we never dared to say aloud. For the fear that it would destroy everything we knew to be ours and ours alone.

“Don’t go.” My hand let go of the door like I had just been burned. I clutched the offending appendage to my chest and sank to the floor, tears streaming freely. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t live like this.

I could never live in a world without her and she knew that. Within heartbeats, she was holding on to me. Wrapping me into an embrace and crying into my ear. Her voice was thick with emotion when she found it again, “You know that he’s not perfect, so don’t say that. You know I’m only doing this for my father and you know that I told you about this before anything even happened.”

Yes, she did. But what choice did I really have? We both know that we couldn’t do it. We couldn’t take the possibility weighing over our heads.

Instead, I settled for one truth. The best way I knew to change hands and flip the tables. “I know that he’s hurting you, Audrey. You’re just letting it happen,” I murmured, taking hold of her hand before she could try and jerk it away. The unspoken addition passed between us. _Why are you just letting him hurt you when I could make you happy?_ I turned and pulled her into my chest.

We fit together just like we always did. Perfectly. But the distance between us felt like a chasm that longed to be filled. 

From under my chin, I felt her shake her head and tremble. “What? He’s not, he’d never, he hasn’t hurt me!” The panic there wasn’t for him. It was for me, for what she thought I might do.

We’d talked about it before, I’d gone quite into detail of how she deserved nothing less than perfection. I knew what she needed, how could I not? While I shouldn’t be able to, giving her what she needed was all I knew to do. I’d kill him for his crimes, eventually. And only after making sure that I had my penance paid in its fair share of blood.

I held her tighter, murmuring, “Who’s lying now? You’re my best friend, watching you flinch and lie to my face every time you allegedly tripped or walked into a door is killing me. I’m not going to watch it happen anymore.” Heart twisting into a knot, I swallowed past the lump in my throat and shook my head before burying my face in her shoulder. An ultimatum sat on my tongue and I should've just stated it and been on my way.

I should’ve left when I had the chance. My defenses have crumbled and I wasn’t mad at her despite what I said. I could never be mad at her; the thought alone was abhorred by my subconscious. She was everything. 

“Help me, then,” she pleaded, holding on to my arm and twisting so I had to make eye contact with her again. Hazel was ringed with red and stress drew fine lines into her skin. Tears slid down her cheeks just as they did with mine.

The words struck in a way that made both perfect and no sense at all. I took them in, pondered on them and thought of what to do next for all of two seconds before I was kissing her like my lips had never met hers before. She was just as desperate, hips turning so she could slide into my lap and wrap herself around me. We were pressing together as tightly as we could and it wasn’t enough. It could never be enough.

Her lips burned like fire and my blood was boiling. Head fuzzy, I didn’t even notice when my hands dropped to support her by the waist. They slid under her shirt and I was feeling her skin and damn if that wasn’t so hot. Her teeth took my bottom lip hostage and she pulled back. The action was enough to draw out a ragged moan from my raw throat. I was shuddering from a different emotion and I pulled her back in.

It was addicting, kissing Audrey like this. My tongue discovering her mouth, fighting her tongue, tasting her. God, her taste. She was everything. The very air I put in my lungs and the very same that I would die without.

We couldn’t keep this up. I pulled back far enough to lay our heads together before she could chase my lips as I did hers. The look in her eyes told me everything. Every shred of love and pain coming to surface at once. I knew that my eyes reflected the same.

Everything in me promised that I hadn’t just made a mistake, but it didn’t take away from the logic. I’d kissed another man’s woman, my best friend and the love of my life. And I couldn’t even call her mine. We knew she was. She was mine and I was hers. But the truth was so far from itself and so well masqueraded as a falsehood that my throat constricted. 

“What can I do?” I asked her roughly, wincing at how gruff my voice was. “I’d go to prison if I were to kill him. This isn’t some story or show, Audrey, this is life. You aren’t mine. I’m just tired of fighting for something that’s not going to happen is all.”

This was a mistake, I tried to tell myself. Still though, my body reacted otherwise, clinging tighter and feeling her thighs squeeze my sides. 

“You’re not making sense.” What was sensible anyway? If it meant that I could keep us in this moment forever. Finally, able to just be, I would never care. I should, of course, I should. But the lines were too blurred for me to notice. And I couldn't just stop now, not when I had her right here.

“I never do, what’s the point in starting now?” I snorted derisively before laying a kiss down under her chin. She shivered under my touch, hands rising to knot themselves in my hair. I placed a few more before humming in approval and adding, “You want to know what I really think, Audrey?”

“Of course, I do.” There was no way she could mean that when I saw the fear sparking in her eyes. But I chose to believe her anyway and I licked my lips thoughtfully.

The way her gaze immediately shot down to my mouth and darkened with desire as I did so was too fucking hot. I’d melt if I could.

“I think,” I mused, playing with her short locks, “that I never should’ve let you into my heart like I did, because I know that losing you forever is the scariest thing I can imagine and I _am_ losing you to some asshole like him who doesn’t deserve any of the love you have to give.

“I know that you deserve better and I just wish that you would see that.” My voice was soft, a shocking contrast from my actions. When I laid down my next kiss, she arched up into my chest and mouth. A shy gasp left her lips and a quiet moan followed it.

Obviously, I chose to lavish a bit more attention there. Raving my tongue over the spot and nipping down gently before sucking tenderly. My ministrations had her writhing beneath me and her nails were digging into my back. 

Shortly after I pulled back she dropped her head against my chest. Quiet panting escaped her.

“You think you’re better for me.” She stated it, however breathless, rather than questioning it. I could give her a happy life where she knows for a fact that I would never hurt her. But there were a great many things that I couldn’t give her. Like a child that was both of ours. Still, her voice was somehow quiet and shy, like she hadn’t been moaning for me seconds before.

Nuzzling her cheek, I murmured, “I know I’d be better for you, but I don’t want to risk losing you.” It was too late now. I’d never be able to let her go. She pressed into my shoulder and I leaned back only for her to follow me down. 

She kissed me tenderly and her hands roamed my body before settling on my chest. Her eyes were still pained when she pulled away. A gentle touch on my cheek, wiping away the tears that still resided there. _When did I start crying?_ “You think I’d ever want to lose what we have? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I need you, Alex.” Her voice was soft, tender and I felt a certain warm spreading through me along with a respectable level of hesitation. She couldn’t just say that and expect me to believe things could be fine.

My voice wavered as I said, “Don’t say that unless you mean it.” My heart wouldn’t be able to take it, I’d rather just cave in. 

“I do though, I need you,” she insisted, kissing me again. She led my hand to rest on her breast and tilted her head back to moan when I squeezed. The sounds she made were like music and I bit my lip. She gasped, “More than anything, I need you by my side.”

“ _Fuck_ , Audrey.” Kissing her again, I allowed myself to slide further down the wall. She remained perched on top of my chest, leaning down over me to eliminate any possible space we could think to create. “Why can’t this just be easy?” I listened to her mewl as I laid another kiss underneath her jaw, closer to her ear. It could just be so simple if we just let it be for this one time.

She giggled, “I think someone very close to me once said life is only as easy as you make it.” Those were my words, taken back and redelivered with a loving smile. Everything she said was in love, knowing that everything I had for her was delivered in kind. There was lust there as well, how couldn’t there be? But Audrey would never be able to just think of this in lust.

The words were out before I could stop them. “I love you, I need you.”

“I’m yours, Alex. I’ve always been yours, since the first night,” she replied without hesitation, hands rising to brace themselves on my shoulders. Heart pumping, I grinned and allowed it all to fall around us.

Purring, I kissed her again before saying, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted. Audrey, you’ve just got to do one more thing here.”

Realization dawned on her, fear as well as hesitation. “I have to leave him.”

“Yes,” I said quietly, thumbing her cheek and regarding her somewhat sadly. “Please, all I know is that I can’t just have this anymore. If you’re mine, I need you to be completely mine. Knowing that he put his hands on you at all is absolutely sickening to me.”

“I know,” she promised, “I’m yours. You can even go with me, but I’m begging you, just stay with me.”

Pushing her hair from her eyes, my hand traced the outline of her face and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. “Always. I’m not going anywhere, Audrey.”

There was an almost reverent look in her eyes and she crushed me in a hug. Laughter and air expelled from my lungs and I buried myself in her. Just for right now, nothing else mattered. I wouldn’t have to worry about anything else until we went to go deal with James.

My eyes slid closed and I pressed in further until a shrill ring broke me free of my peaceful trance. Jolting out of surprise, I blinked and leaned back to meet suddenly uncomfortable hazel eyes. They were wide and fearful. 

Of course, it would be her phone that would go off right now. 

“That’s mine,” she whispered, reaching to grab it with trembling fingers, only for me to snatch it from her immediately. 

She let me, looking at me hesitantly, but I saw the trust there. “Hello?” I answered, putting the phone on speaker.

“Who the fuck are you? Where’s Audrey?” a nasty voice came through the line.

My anger raised immediately and I wanted to kill something as soon as I heard him speak. “She’s right here with me at work,” I stated coolly. 

“The fuck you mean she’s at work? I’ve been waiting for dinner for almost an hour now!”

My jaw clenched and I glared at the small device. Audrey put her hand over mine and I looked up, meeting her gaze. “I’m going home with Alex tonight, James. I’ll be moving out tomorrow, we’re over.”

The line was deathly silent for a minute. “What?” came the eventual reply. It was cold and steely, like a man trying to not lose his shit entirely. 

“I said, I’m not going to your house tonight James and I’ll get what’s not in storage tomorrow.”

A crazed laugh came from the other end of the line. “I don’t know what you’re on, babe, but I don’t think you’re understanding. You are coming home and I’m going to give you one chance to say it and go get in your pretty little car before I go up there and get you myself.”

Blood boiling, I growled into the line, “I can tell you right now, that if you try to hurt her I will take you apart piece by piece until you beg me for the sweet release of death.”

“I’d like to see you try, bitch,” came the threatening response that had me fuming. “I’m coming to take you home, Audrey.”

He hung up after that.

Audrey looked over at me, utterly terrified at what just transpired. Our hands were still connected and she took the opportunity to lace our fingers together. “Alex, please, don’t do this, you might get hurt.”

I saw the worry for me in her eyes, the fear of what he might do to me. Containing my rage, I schooled my emotions and let out a sigh, relaxing as the angry air left my being. Stroking her cheek with my free thumb, I murmured, “I’ll be okay, baby. We’re going home, and I’ll keep us both safe. I just need you to trust me, alright?”

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. I kissed her forehead briefly, smiling at her with all the love and encouragement that I could manage. When I rose, she clung and I had to detangle her from me.

“This’ll only take a minute, baby. Please stay here until I come back and get you.”

She seemed to debate it, like I was giving her any room to argue. Then she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss me again. This one was different from the previous ones we’d shared. It was fragile and vulnerable, an ember in comparison to the roaring conflagration. Still, it spread through my whole being and brought me warmth that was all consuming and perfect. A shy smile became apparent on my lips and I kissed her back just as sweetly, knowing that this was the trust that she was giving me. This was a _come-back soon_ kind of kiss and I’d never disappoint my love like that.

I kissed her once more before letting go and sliding out of the room. A car revved outside. My feet carried me silently to a drawer with something specifically for emergencies inside. Hand enclosed around a well-worn grip.

The door outside slammed closed and footsteps were crashing towards the office. I flicked off the light, hid in the shadows. Drills and memories flew through my brain. A click and then the door swung open. A dark shadow lumbered into the room. He reeked of filth and tobacco.

It was over before it begun. Muscle memory taking over and squeezing the trigger with my soft exhale. The tiny explosion caused a faint illumination of the room. I saw his eyes widen with surprise, disbelief. His hands flew to the wound. His weight collapsed to the ground.

I turned on the light, observed him. He was gaping at me in disbelief. He’d live if he got over his shock.

“Here’s the deal, James,” I seethed, rolling my pistol in my hand with practiced ease. “You’re going to leave us alone, or I promise you’re not getting off this easy again. I won’t be using this beautiful little piece again either. There's a reason why Saint Mattis gave us KBARS, after all.” A cruel sort of smile passed over my lips.

“What if I don’t?” he spat, though it was clear he was still shaken. Red seeped between his fingers.

“Then you die,” I said conversationally, wiping off the weapon and crouching before him to collect the shell. I could’ve also taken the bullet, but I’d rather that he figures out what to do with it. “What’ll it be? Answer quickly and correctly and I might just call you an ambulance. Daddy will probably pay for it, isn’t that right, Jimmy?”

Desperation showed. “Fine,” he growled. “I’ll leave you alone. All her stuff will be gone by tomorrow before I get home from work.”

“Good boy,” I said, taking his phone from where he dropped it when he fell. Dialing 911, I went and opened the door. 

“Audrey, close your eyes, we’re going to the car,” I murmured to the girl who stared in disbelief. She crashed into me and I used the proximity to lead us outside so she didn’t see him. He kept respectfully quiet, but his eyes burned into me. Silent hatred was fine, but he knew to be scared as well, which was the important thing. 

It wasn’t until we were situated in the car and pulling away that she spoke, “I heard a gunshot.”

“He’s going to be okay and he’s not going to be hurting us.”

“Thank you,” came the quiet response.

A small smile spread across my lips. “No, thank you, Audrey. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex. I’m yours, forever.”


End file.
